


Atreverse a soñar

by KarenHikari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria di Angelo cantaba con la voz de un ángel, y ni siquiera Euterpe, musa de la música le parecía más melodiosa que esa simple mortal. Decidieron que no valía la pena apenarse más por la inevitable separación, y que, puesto que esto era todo lo que tenían, debían disfrutarlo, poco, mucho, lo que fuera, pero juntos. Juntos. Porque quizás, quizás aún podían soñar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atreverse a soñar

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! En instancia, quiero pedirles perdón. Sé que había prometido pasarme por aquí aprovechando el tiempo de las vacaciones y en lugar de hacerlo me desaparecí por más de un mes. Ups... Lo cierto es que tengo una buena excusa para ello, pues hace más de un mes que terminé esta historia, pero no he tenido nada de tiempo de nada, ni de transcribir, ni de revisar ni de publicar. Actualmente hay nueve historias en borrador, lo que se traduce en 27 páginas por transcribir. Sí, un horror. Y regresé a la escuela y voy a participar en un concurso el próximo martes así que... estoy algo cargada de trabajo en este momento.
> 
> Por otro lado, sí hice algo de trabajo durante las vacaciones, sólo que... se trata de otro concurso. El mes pasado Wattpad y DeviantArt organizaron un concurso llamado Twist Fate... cuatro veces... sí... no pregunten por qué.
> 
> Como sea, hablando específicamente de esta historia... ¿recuerdan hace casi un año, cuando publiqué "Controvento" y que luego saqué una historia llamada "Esta vez" en la que decía que esa debería de haber sido la primera historia centrada en Nico que debí haber publicado porque era la primera que empecé a escribir? Pues bien, bajo ese concepto esta debería de haber sido la primera historia de la familia del Inframundo en ser publicada porque fue la primera idea que se me ocurrió, y de hecho empecé a escribir los primeros párrafos, pero después tuve un bloqueo de autor terrible que confinó esta historia a la carpeta de "pendientes" por casi dos años. Supongo que sencillamente no sabía a dónde quería llegar con ella y me tomó bastante tiempo descubrirlo.
> 
> Finalmente, la buena noticia es que ya está aquí y para redimirme por la tardanza, al menos es una historia larga. ¡Espero que les guste!
> 
> PD: justo porque esta es la primera historia que escribí con estos personajes, Perséfone parece tan distinta a como se las he presentado. Es decir, a mí siempre me gustó la idea de ella como una figura materna para Nico, pero nunca había leído una historia en donde sucediera algo así, y no sabía cómo se lo tomarían ustedes, así que aquí, aunque se preocupe por Nico, es muy distinta a la Perséfone de "Controvento" o "Cuando han sido suficientes cereales" porque estaba tratando de que se interesara por él pero al mismo tiempo fuera muy fría y bueno... un escándalo, ya saben que me encanta complicarme la vida.
> 
> Creo que eso es todo por el momento así que ahora sí... ¡a leer!

—¡Debes decirme! ¡Tengo derecho a saber quién era mi madre! —gritaba un muchacho que rondaba los catorce años a un adversario poco común: su padre, dios del Inframundo, Hades.

El dios sólo lo miró estoicamente, mientras sus ojos denotaban furia y su túnica negra, llena de los rostros de almas suplicantes seguían moviéndose y contorsionándose.

—Ni yo tengo por qué decirlo, ni tú por qué preguntar. Es lo último que quiero oír del asunto —dijo en un siseo, antes de darse media vuelta, dando la conversación por concluida. Sin embargo, no fue tanta su suerte como para marcharse sin problemas: tan pronto giró sobre sus talones se encontró con la figura de su mujer, Perséfone, que lo taladraba con la mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que no quieres oír más? —preguntó con una voz aterciopelada, su rostro imperturbable.

—No es de tu incumbencia —le soltó su marido, mientras su túnica cambiaba de negro a rojo brillante, siendo las facciones sufrientes aún más notorias, sin embargo, Perséfone no se inmutó.

—Déjame decirte —comenzó inexpresivamente— que este lugar es pequeño y bastante aburrido, por lo que ¡todo lo que pase aquí abajo es de mi incumbencia! —gritó por primera vez, aunque si rostro continuara apareciendo distante.

—Entonces concentra tus energías en otra cosa —masculló Hades, mirándola con todo el odio que pudo concentrar en sus ojos oscuros, pero después de tantos siglos a su lado, su esposa había dejado de sentirse amedrentada por esa mirada.

—Tienes razón, cariño —dijo, en una voz que recordaba a un ronroneo, pero que al fondo ocultaba odio—. No es de mi incumbencia, pero es de la incumbencia del niño, que cabe mencionar es hijo tuyo y que tiene derecho a que respondas su pregunta.

Mientras su padre y su madrastra discutían, Nico los miraba alternativamente, cada vez más sorprendido de que se comportaran como adolescentes y no como los dioses que se suponía eran.

—No me importa qué sea lo que tú opinas, Perséfone —amenazó Hades, pero ella no hizo sino asentir estoicamente.

—¿Ah, no? ¿No te importa lo que digo? —preguntó amenazante, echando sus delgados hombros hacia atrás, para parecer más alta—. ¿Por qué no le dices entonces cómo conociste a Maria? ¿Por qué no le dices que tenía una voz preciosa? ¿O que la conociste por accidente? ¿O que te encantaba su acento italiano? ¿Por qué no le dices de una buena vez que te enamoraste perdidamente de ella?

A pesar de sus palabras, sus hermosas facciones no denotaban ira, sino fuerza y ferocidad, casi como si hubiera deseado decir eso desde hacía mucho tiempo; lo cual probablemente era así.

Hacía años que Hades se arrepentía de haberla desposado, pero nunca como en ese momento, cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Perséfone lo conocía.

—Te repito —siseó— que no es de tu incumbencia lo que yo haga o deje de hacer.

—¿No lo es? —amenazó, elevando las comisuras de sus labios carmín en una sonrisa sarcástica que habría resultado atractiva de no ser porque Hades llevaba demasiados años junto a ella como para notarlo—. ¿La madre de mi hijastro no es de mi incumbencia?

Súbitamente, el rostro de Hades cambió a uno de burla total.

—¿Entonces de eso se trata todo, Perséfone? —preguntó con sarcasmo—. ¿De tus celos por Maria?

El ceño de Perséfone se crispó por primera vez y sus manos se convirtieron en puños, dejando ver lo molesta que estaba.

—¿Crees que me importa tu amante? —preguntó, su aterciopelada voz modelada, pero cargada de ira contenida—. ¿Crees que me importa en lo más mínimo? —inquirió, casi gritando; se detuvo, respirando entrecortadamente y cerró los ojos, para después continuar, su voz más controlada—. María era una buena mujer —pausó, cuando volvió a hablar, su voz estaba envenenada de odio—. ¿Crees que me importa si escoges mortales, Hades? ¡Pues te equivocas! —gritó, dejando que su voz reflejara lo molesta que estaba—. ¡Ve con ellas, ten hijos con ellas! ¡Haz lo que te venga en gana! ¿Y sabes por qué? —gritó, para después decir por entre sus dientes—. Porque estás obligado a volver conmigo lo mismo que yo estoy obligada a permanecer aquí. Pero contéstame algo, ¿crees que deberíamos discutir esto frente a tu hijo? —rugió, subiendo el tono de su voz con cada palabra.

Por un momento, pareció que había conseguido el silencio de Hades que sólo pudo mirarla sorprendido, pero tan pronto se recuperó de su estupefacción volvió a hablar, su furia acrecentada.

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer no tiene porqué interesarte —volvió a sisear por entre sus dientes.

—Oh, Hades —murmuró Perséfone casi con lástima—. Si no me hubieras secuestrado hace años para después convertirme en tu esposa no tendría por qué interesarme, pero lo hiciste. Y por si no lo sabes, todo lo que dices se oye en este maldito lugar, por lo que más te vale que le respondas a ese niño, ¿te quedó claro? —amenazó, haciendo grandes aspavientos con ambas manos para después llevárselas a la cadera.

En ese momento, Nico intentó retroceder, pero Hades captó el leve movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y súbitamente se volvió hacia él.

—Tú quédate donde estás —amenazó, con una voz tan seca que Nico no se atrevió a contradecirlo—. ¿Estás dándome órdenes, Perséfone? —inquirió, taladrándola con la mirada.

—Después de tantos siglos, creo que puedo hacerlo, Hades —respondió la diosa, su voz y su hermoso rostro de porcelana vaciados de emoción antes de continuar—. Ahora, responde lo que ha preguntado antes de que yo lo haga —con eso, se pasó la mano derecha por el sedoso cabello castaño, mientras la izquierda permanecía en su cintura y ella sonreía con malicia, dando media vuelta y declarándose ganadora de la discusión.

—¿Cómo te..? —empezó Hades, pero ella ya había empezado a caminar y dejó al dios de la muerte con las palabras en la boca, obligándolo a callar abruptamente antes de ridiculizarse aún más.

Molesto y con el rostro crispado por el enojo, cerró los ojos y se pasó las manos cansinamente sobre los párpados cerrados.

Nico, desviando la mirada, vio que su madrastra oculta tras un pilar de hueso tallado. Entre las sombras, la túnica roja de Perséfone resaltaba aún más sus atractivas facciones. Ella le sonrió con lo más cercano que los seres inmortales podían sentir al cariño y le giñó uno de sus preciosos ojos verde esmeralda antes de desaparecer definitivamente, dejándolo solo con su padre, quien en ese momento volvía a abrir los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente.

Generalmente, la simple vista de Hades era suficiente para que se le helaran as palabras en la garganta y perdiera el deseo de preguntar nada; sin embargo, hacía cosa de una semana que había estado soñando con una mujer de piel muy clara y cabellos negros.

En un principio había tratado de no darle importancia, pero los sueños de un semidiós tienen como regla general un mensaje.

Primero, había sido su rostro, su bella sonrisa coloreada de un rojo intenso que contrastaba hermosamente con su piel blanca como el mármol y sus cabellos negro azabache. Y sus ojos. Unos preciosos ojos cafés que le recordaban a los de Bianca, si bien los de esta mujer, fuera quien fuese, eran más intensos. La primera vez que había soñado con ella, los bordes de la imagen habían aparecido borrosos, desdibujados por una neblina que sólo existía en su mente.

Le parecía conocida. Demasiado conocida. Tanto, que casi le dolía físicamente el no reconocerla.

Pero justo en el momento en el que sentía las palabras atrapadas en su garganta, justo en el momento en el que estaba a punto de llamarla era que despertaba con sobresalto, bañado en sudor y completamente solo.

Cuando estaba despierto intentaba recordar quién era ella, pero cuando estaba por encontrar la respuesta algo en su mente se interponía, impidiéndole alcanzar su objetivo y lo olvidaba de nuevo.

Con el paso de los días y las horas sin dormir —con regularidad dormía poco, pero ahora que no podía aprovechar ese poco tiempo, los dolores de cabeza lo habían estado molestando—, le resultaba aún más difícil concretar quién era.

Durante varias noches había visto su hermoso rostro, ése que le parecía cálido, conocido y extrañamente distante a un mismo tiempo.

Finalmente, la noche anterior, además de sonreír con ese aire de tristeza, había hablado.

Era fácil ver lo mucho que le costaba pronunciar las palabras, pero, para sorpresa del muchacho, estaban llenas de cariño.

"Pregúntaselo a Hades, Nico" murmuró con una voz suave y temblorosa. "Pregúntale quién soy yo, hijo mío" le había pedido la mujer, casi son súplica antes de que la imagen desapareciera súbitamente, con brusquedad, como una llamada cortada.

Cuando despertó, la palabra que había buscado durante días finalmente estaba en su boca, dispuesta a salir.

—Madre —le dijo a la oscuridad, aunque lo cierto es que se lo decía a sí mismo—. Esa mujer es mi madre —continuó, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de lo que decía.

No había vuelto a conciliar el sueño. Sencillamente no había podido. Las preguntas daban vueltas en su mente, confundiéndolo aún más. Quería conocer las respuestas, saber quién era ella, quién había sido, no sólo qué había hecho. Pero esa noche, las respuestas habían parecido mucho más lejanas que antes.

Sin embargo, durante la mañana, quizás la falta de sueño o las ganas de saber que le quemaban el pecho habían hecho que perdiera el miedo a la furia de Hades probablemente por primera vez en su vida, y para su sorpresa, su madrastra le había tendido la mano en un momento.

Esa ayuda no había sido totalmente inopinada, pero él no tenía forma de saberlo.

Perséfone, siendo como era inmortal, no necesitaba dormir con frecuencia, y en el Inframundo dormía aún menos, por lo que solía pasar las noches dando vueltas por el palacio. Había sido durante una de esas caminatas nocturnas que pasó al lado de la habitación de su hijastro que lo había escuchado gritar. Lo mismo había ocurrido la noche siguiente a esa y, contra su voluntad, comenzaba a preocuparse por el muchacho.

No era que ese semidiós le importara demasiado, no en realidad, sino que simplemente no le molestaba su existencia. A diferencia de Hera, no le importaba que su marido procreara con mortales porque, a fin de cuentas, siempre volvería a ella y, de igual forma, de haber tenido la oportunidad, ella habría hecho lo mismo.

Quizás su forma de pensar se debía a que ella misma era fruto de una de las aventuras extramatrimoniales de Zeus y Deméter, pero no le interesaba demasiado el porqué de sus acciones.

Así que, esa mañana, cuando por fin había escuchado qué era lo que molestaba a su hijastro y había visto la reacción de Hades había decidido tirar un poco de los hilos que el paso de los siglos había tejido entre Hades y ella para que ese muchacho consiguiera las respuestas que merecía.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —preguntó Hades estoicamente, mientras volvía a abrir sus penetrantes ojos negros, sin rastro de enojo, pero también carentes por completo de emoción.

Nico se quedó de piedra. Jamás había pensado que él fuera realmente a responderle. No sabía qué era lo que quería saber. O quizás fuera más exacto decir que quería saberlo todo y no sabía por dónde empezar.

—¿Quién era ella? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, casi con súplica.

—Maria di Angelo —murmuró Hades y por un momento Nico temió que sólo fuera a decir eso—. Era la mujer más hermosa que he visto.

»La conocí en la calle, en Venecia. Cantaba Madama Butterfly* junto con un muchacho que creí era su novio. Me extrañó el hecho de que hubiera tanta gente rodeando a un par de muchachos tan jóvenes, pero cuando ella empezó a cantar me di cuenta de la razón.

»Su voz era la más dulce que hubiera escuchado y por un momento me pareció más hermosa incluso que Afrodita. Dejé una moneda, mientras escuchaba esa voz y miraba la emoción de sus ojos negros cuando cantaba.

»Finalmente, tras una semana de ir diariamente a escucharla me acerqué a preguntarle su nombre.

—*—*—

Un bel dì, vedremo  
(Un hermoso día veremos alzarse)  
levarsi un fil di fumo  
(un hilo de humo en el horizonte.)  
dall'estremo confin del mare. E poi la nave  
(Y entonces aparecerá la nave.)  
appare. Poi la nave bianca  
(Luego, esa nave blanca entrará)  
entra nel porto, romba il  
(en el puerto, atronando con su saludo.)  
suo saluto. Vedi? È venuto!  
(¿Lo ves? ¡Ya ha llegado!)  
Io non gli scendo incontro.  
(Yo no bajo a encontrarme con él.)  
Io no. Mi metto là sul ciglio del  
(Me pongo allí, en lo alto de la colina,)  
colle e aspetto, e aspetto gran tempo  
(y espero, espero largo tiempo)  
e non mi pesa, la lunga attesa.  
(y no me pesa la larga espera.)  
E uscito dalla folla cittadina  
(Y saliendo de entre la multitud)  
un uomo, un picciol punto  
(un hombre, un punto pequeño)  
s'avvia per la collina.  
(se destaca por la colina.)  
Chi sarà? chi sarà?  
(¿Quién será? ¿Quién será?)  
E come sarà giunto  
(Y cuando llegue,)  
che dirà? che dirà? Chiamerà  
(¿qué dirá?, ¿qué dirá?)  
Butterfly dalla lontana.  
(Llamará a Butterfly desde lejos.)  
Io senza dar risposta  
(Y yo, sin dar respuesta,)  
me ne starò nascosta un po' per celia...  
(estaré allí escondida, un poco para inquietarlo,)  
e un po' per non moriré  
(y un poco para no morir)  
al primo incontro,  
(al primer encuentro, y él,)  
ed egli alquanto in pena chiamerà, chiamerà:  
(con alguna inquietud, llamará, llamará:)  
piccina mogliettina olezzo di verbena,  
("Pequeña mujercita, olor de verbena",)  
i nomi che mi dava  
(los nombres que me daba)  
al suo venire  
(cuando volvía a casa.)*

—*—*—

Se encontraban en una esquina, frente al imponente portal de una enorme casona. Corría la primavera de 1933, y las aguas de Venecia refulgían con destellos del sol en colores demasiado brillantes para el gusto del dios del Inframundo. Sinceramente, volver a su lúgubre y subterráneo palacio no parecía tan mala idea ahora.

Por otro lado, tan pronto vio a esa joven mujer nuevamente, supo con seguridad que su salida habría valido la pena. Maria di Angelo cantaba con la voz de un ángel, y ni siquiera Euterpe, divina hija de Zeus y musa de la música le parecía más melodiosa que esa simple mortal.

Sin embargo, era probable que el hecho de que se apareciera en ese sitio diariamente desde hacía más de una semana —cuando había tenido la fortuna de encontrarse con esa cantante por primera vez— desde que la joven y su compañero se aparecían hasta poco antes de que se fueran empezara a parecer sospechoso.

Y era por eso que en ese oracular día se había decidido a dirigirle la palabra además de arrojar una mísera moneda que no hacía justicia a sus dotes en la lata que los mortales habían colocado delante de ellos antes de empezar, pero para eso esperaría hasta que anocheciera y Maria y su acompañante se dispusieran a partir, lo que siempre disipaba a la turba de curiosos que no sabían apreciar los atributos casi divinos de esa mujer.

Era la primera vez que permanecía ahí hasta después de que los demás desaparecieran, pues hasta el día anterior él había sido el primero en irse, esperando que esa hermosa mujer no se fijara en él, y quizás fue por eso que lo sorprendió tanto ver que, tras dividirse las ganancias del día, Maria y Armando se daban un abrazo cariñoso para dirigirse por distintos caminos, siendo Alfredo el primero en marcharse.

—Disculpa, tu novio se está yendo —advirtió Hades a la joven que levantó la mirada de su bolso y le sonrió.

—No es mi novio —explicó, pasándose una mano por el negro cabello—. Es sólo un amigo. Nos encontramos cantando en una plaza por unas monedas y nos dimos cuenta de que necesitábamos algo más grande si planeábamos sobrevivir, así que comenzamos a trabajar juntos, pero sólo eso.

Y así, como si nada, en completa ingenuidad y confianza, le extendió la mano derecha a un completo extraño, dios de la muerte, además, sonriendo de una forma tan radiante que hacía que los faroles a su alrededor cayeran en la vergüenza.

—Mi nombre es Maria —informó, aunque el dios frente a ella ya se había tomado la molestia de averiguarlo.

—Soy Hades —correspondió el olímpico, tomando la mano que la joven le ofrecía para besarla suavemente en una muestra de cortesía.

—¿Hades?, ¿cómo el dios griego de la muerte? —inquirió ella con algo cercano al escepticismo.

—La misma ortografía pero no distinta persona —mintió él, sorprendido de que esta joven que parecía pertenecer a una baja esfera social debido a que se veía obligada a mendigar algunas monedas tuviera conocimientos de mitología antigua—. Mis padres tenían gustos raros.

—Ya lo creo —asintió ella, riendo con un sonido igual de melifluo que su voz al cantar—. Siempre me pareció interesante que las mitologías de todo el mundo designaran a un dios para el Inframundo y la muerte, como si, también la muerte necesitara de alguien que la guiara —dijo, y sonrió, radiante, hermosa, mortal.

Y esa fue la primera vez que Hades habló con Maria di Angelo.

—*—*—

La primavera transcurrió rápidamente ese año, y Hades encontró una rutina que verdaderamente le agradaba, pues por más que Italia no fuera su país preferido, ahora que tenía alguien a quien apuntarle los edificios que aún sobrevivían de la época del Renacimiento el lugar se había vuelto súbitamente interesante, debía admitirlo.

Fue así como, tras un par de semanas de encontrarse y hablar un poco tras las presentaciones de las tarde de Maria, Hades se atrevió a invitarla a cenar a lo que, sorprendentemente, la joven aceptó.

Se dirigieron a uno de los restaurantes más famosos de la época, con elegantes candelabros que pendían del techo lanzando la cantidad justa de destellos sobre los cabellos azabache de la joven.

Y por un momento, por un momento, Hades se permitió desear que esto fuese algo duradero y no un simple evento de un par de meses antes de que Perséfone volviera al Inframundo y Maria descubriera que verdaderamente era el Hades de los mitos.

—*—*—

Poco a poco, antes siqueira de que ninguno de ellos, mortal o dios, lo advirtiera, esas pequeñas salidas se habían vuelto algo así como un acuerdo tácito. Cada viernes, tras la magnífica representación de Maria, ambos se dirigían a un parque o plaza y pasaban el tiempo juntos. A veces pasaban a algún restaurante a cenar o Maria decidió invitarlo a su propia casa para la merienda, por más que las reglas de etiqueta lo prohibieran.

Fue en una de esas tardes en la que Hades cayó en la cuenta de que, a pesar de que había escuchado a Maria cantar óperas durante tantos preciados días, nunca se le había cruzado la idea de invitar a la mortal a disfrutar de que cantaran para ella, y a pesar de que era meramente imposible que alguna cantante asemejara en su canto o dulces movimientos a la joven italiana, ella no lo sabía, y la posibilidad de asistir a un teatro de inmediato iluminó los ojos negros de Maria.

Y las notas de La Traviata* pronto llenaron el teatro, que estaba lleno, y la brillante tez de Maria en ningún momento dejó atrás la sorpresa de quien asiste al mágico elevarse de la música y el arte por primera vez.

—*—*—

Alfredo  
Ah sì, da un anno.  
(Desde hace un año.)  
Un dì, felice, eterea,  
(Un día feliz, ligera)  
Mi balenaste innante,  
(pasasteis junto a mí,)  
E da quel dì tremante  
(y desde ese día,)  
Vissi d'ignoto amor.  
(yo he amado sin el saber)  
Di quell'amor ch'è palpito  
(de este amor que es la inspiración)  
Dell'universo intero,  
(del universo entero,)  
Misterioso, altero,  
(misterioso y noble,)  
Croce e delizia al cor.  
(cruz y delicia para el corazón.)

Violeta  
Ah, se ciò è ver, fuggitemi. . .  
(¡Ah! Si es verdad, iros…)  
Solo amistade io v'offro:  
(Solo puedo ofreceros una amistad pura)  
Amar non so, né soffro  
(yo no sé amar y no puedo aceptar)  
Un così eroico ardore.  
(su heroico amor.)  
Io sono franca, ingenua;  
(Soy franca y sincera;)  
Altra cercar dovete;  
(debéis buscaros otra.)  
Non arduo troverete  
(Pues entonces,)  
Dimenticarmi allor  
(no os será difícil olvidarme.)*

—*—*—

—Nunca… nunca habías asistido a una ópera, ¿no es cierto? —comprendió Hades de repente mientras salían del teatro y sus figuras se perdían en la calle.

—No, jamás —asintió Maria con un poco de vergüenza—. Es sólo que… bueno, el dinero nunca es suficiente para estos lujos y…

—¿Cómo es eso posible, si vives de cantar ópera? —inquirió Hades de inmediato.

—¿No lo entiendes, Hades? —ofreció ella—. Canto para los pobres, como yo, que no pueden apartar un palco en el teatro pero que igual saben apreciar la belleza en el arte. Nunca tomé clases de canto ni he presentado en un lugar como éste. Detrás del orfanato donde me crie había un teatro y yo me mantenía despierta sólo para escuchar las óperas. Así es como las memoricé y como me gano la vida —admitió, aún sonriendo, aunque ese gesto estaba teñido de tristeza por primera vez desde que Hades la conocía.

—Pero entonces, ¿tú…?¿Tus padres…? —acertó a tartamudear el dios con un hilo de voz.

—Murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña, tres, cuatro años debo de haber contado; crecí un hospicio, me escapé cuando tenía catorce años y desde entonces me gano la vida cantando —se sinceró—. Era una niña problemática y callada. Había una biblioteca en el orfanato y ahí pasaba todo el tiempo que podía. Supongo que el hecho de que haya perdido a mis padres tan joven hizo que con el tiempo desarrollara una extraña fascinación por la muerte y llegué a querer investigarla más a fondo. Te sorprendería la cantidad de mitologías que hay y las deidades que la representan y… Disculpa —se interrumpió bruscamente—. Esto no es lo que esperabas, ¿no es cierto? Creías haber descubierto un diamante en bruto, mi joyero en busca de aventuras, no estabas buscando a alguien sin dinero ni familia ni linaje, ¿me equivoco?

—Maria, ¿de qué estás hablando? —cuestionó Hades, estupefacto—. Si piensas que sólo por el hecho de que la suerte te haya arrebatado la vida que merecías yo…

—¿Es que no lo entiendes, Hades? —lo cortó la joven—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está alguien como tú con alguien como yo? Tú… tú lo tienes todo, se sabe a simple vista. Eres joven, de buen porte, no sé tu apellido, pero te aseguro que es honroso y conocido. Posees fortuna y una carisma que encantarían a cualquier dama de alcurnia y beldad exuberante así que… ¿por qué yo, sin fama ni honra? ¿Por qué alguien como yo, sin familia ni talento? —masculló violentamente, mientras la luz de sus orbes negros se partía en mil pedazos y caía por sus mejillas en la forma de fragmentos cristalinos.

—Maria, no digas eso —la acalló el dios en medio de su preocupación, mientras extendía ambos brazos hacia ella y la acogía en su pecho, alegrándose de que al menos no lo rechazara, como había temido que hiciera en un principio—. Eres tú la que no entiende. Si no estoy con alguien con los atributos que tú describes es meramente porque no quiero estarlo. Porque aunque una doncella fuera rica y talentosa, no lo sería tanto como tú y, más aún, no sería tú, así que deja el tema, que con la voz que tienes cualquier persona que no te contrate es un idiota y a partir de ahora no habrá de faltarte cuánto dinero desees, y te doy mi palabra en el nombre de los dioses antiguos, si la precias en algo.

Y esa, esa fue la primera vez que sus labios, mortales y divinos, se encontraron con los del otro.

—*—*—

Los problemas llegaron al término del verano de 1933, cuando Hades recibió en los aposentos de su hotel la semilla de granada que significaba que Perséfone estaría de vuelta en el Inframundo al día siguiente y se encontró con que no podía seguir fingiendo que era un extranjero rico, pues aunque eso fuera cierto, era hora de embarcar hacia sus verdaderos dominios.

Así que esa tarde, al encontrarse con Maria en la casa de la joven, fue cuando tuvo que poner a prueba la fortaleza de su espíritu informándole de su marcha y ella sólo lo miró a sabiendas de lo que venía.

—María, yo… debo… —comenzó él entre tartamudeos.

—Irte —completó la mujer sagazmente—. Después de todo, sí eres el Hades de los mitos, ¿me equivoco?

—Maria, por favor, sólo déjame…

—Y había alguien para el Hades de esas historias, si estoy en lo correcto, ¿no es verdad?

—Perséfone —se le escapó al dios, mientras todo lo que podía hacer era mirar a esa hermosa mortal avergonzado de sus actos.

Maria, por su parte, asintió con tranquilidad, a pesar de que sus ojos reflejaban el dolor que sentía. Tentativamente, Hades trató de extender su mano para tomar la mejilla izquierda de la joven, pero ella cerró los ojos y retrocedió.

—No lo hagas. No digas nada —masculló, sus orbes negros aún vedados a la vista del dios—. No tienes que explicarme nada, que tonta e ingenua como soy lo entiendo todo perfectamente.

—Maria, por favor…

—No, no lo hagas. No voy a ser plato de segunda mesa de nadie —advirtió—. Vete, vete por favor y no vuelvas. Ni en primavera ni en verano ni nunca. No lo hagas.

Y viéndola así, encorvada sobre sí misma, sus ojos cerrados mientras silentes lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, Hades no se atrevió a contradecirla y deseó, deseó por la felicidad de esa maravillosa joven y desdicha suya que no su hubieran encontrado nunca.

—*—*—

Addio, del passato bei sogni ridenti,  
(Adiós, bellos recuerdos del pasado,)

Le rose del volto già son pallenti;  
(las rosas de mis alegrías están marchitas)  
L'amore d'Alfredo pur esso mi manca,  
(y el amor de Alfredo todavía me falta.)  
Conforto, sostegno dell'anima stanca  
(¡Consuelo, sostén del alma cansada!)  
Ah, della traviata sorridi al desio;  
(Compadécete del deseo de la extraviada.)  
A lei, deh, perdona; tu accoglila, o Dio,  
(¡Perdónala y acógela, Señor!)  
Or tutto finì.  
(Todo ha terminado ya.)

Le gioie, i dolori tra poco avran fine,  
(Alegrías y dolores pronto acabarán)  
La tomba ai mortali di tutto è confine!  
(La tumba es el confín de todos los mortales)  
Non lagrima o fiore avrà la mia fossa,  
(¡Ni flores ni lágrimas tendrá mi tumba!)  
Non croce col nome  
(Ni una cruz con mi nombre)  
che copra quest'ossa!  
(cubrirá en ella mis huesos.)  
Ah, della traviata sorridi al desio;  
(Compadécete del deseo de la extraviada.)

A lei, deh, perdona; tu accoglila, o Dio.  
(Señor perdóname. Recíbeme cerca de Ti.)  
Or tutto finì!  
(Todo ha acabado.)

—*—*—

Fue exactamente dos meses más tarde que Maria di Angelo, en su mísero piso rentado se enfrentó a la noticia de que estaba embarazada. Y debería haber sido una sentencia de muerte y un acto reprochable, pues era pobre y no estaba casada. Más aún, ¿qué respondería cuando preguntaran por el padre de su hijo?, ¿que era un hombre casado que la había engañado para tomarla como amante?

Pero por un momento, por un hermoso momento, abandonó la incertidumbre y el temor y prefirió concentrarse sólo en el hecho de que ahora, ahora y por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, no estaba sola. Cierto, hacía mucho que no dependía de nadie, pero nunca, nunca en su vida, había alguien dependido de ella, nadie la había necesitado jamás y, si hubiera perecido enferma en su casa o asesinada en alguna calle poco transitada, nadie nunca la hubiera echado en falta.

Mas ahora sería diferente, porque ahora alguien necesitaría de ella y ella se permitiría necesitar de alguien también, aunque fuera ésta sólo una pequeña estrella de luminosidad en el cielo de sus desventuras.

—*—*—

Ocurrió tres meses después de que su hija naciera. La había nombrado Bianca, en honor a su madre y aunque ahora había dos bocas que mantener en su casa, no podía negar que tampoco había sido nunca tan feliz como en ese momento.

Por supuesto, había algo molestándola; algo que no era del todo malo pero que no terminaba por borrar la arruga que se dibujaba en su frente tampoco.

Por momentos, parecía que perdía la cabeza, pues creía perder dinero que después aparecía en mayor cantidad sobre la mesa de centro de la sala. Y, aunque le gustaba la teoría de estarse volviendo loca, sabía quién estaba detrás de eso.

La confirmación a su hipótesis llegó finalmente cuando alguien tocó a su puerta y, al abrirla, se encontró con la única persona por la que habría pagado para no volver a ver.

—Hades —masculló, sin estar segura de si debía dejarle pasar o cerrarle la puerta en la cara—. Volviste.

—Maria, yo… lo siento, lo siento mucho —aseguró él, su mirada fija en las puntas de sus zapatos—. Yo… sé que no debería, pero…

—Pasa —ofreció la cantante, haciéndose a un lado para que el dios pudiera franquear el umbral de la casa.

Tan pronto hubo hecho eso, Hades la obedeció, no sin cierta timidez, y de una forma casi patética de tan tentativa para alguien de su edad, su acercó a la pequeña cuna en donde Bianca dormía plácidamente.

—¿Por qué volviste? —preguntó Maria en cuanto estuvieron a salvo de miradas indiscretas.

—Necesitaba conocerla… —susurró Hades en una voz casi inaudible, inclinado sobre el mueble con una sonrisa entre orgullosa y nostálgica en el rostro.

—¿Te fuiste alguna vez? —inquirió ella, voceando por primera vez sus pensamientos.

—No lo hice —admitió el dios.

—¿Y por qué no? ¿Por qué no volver a tu palacio bajo tierra? —volvió a atacar la italiana.

—Maria, yo… quería verlas, a ella, y a ti también —admitió Hades, levantando la mirada del suelo por primera vez desde que había llegado.

—¿Y pensaste que sería tan fácil? ¿Qué tan pronto cruzaras el umbral de la puerta yo volvería a caer a tus pies sólo porque se trataba de ti? —acusó, mientras sus primeras lágrimas se perfilaban tras sus largas pestañas.

—Maria, yo te entiendo. Sé que cometí un error y no hay nada que quisiera más que repararlo, pero… no he vuelto por eso, te lo aseguro —explicó Hades—. Si tú no quieres saber nada de mí, no volveré a molestarte, pero tan sólo… debía verlas una vez, ¿de acuerdo? —prometió, dirigiéndose a la puerta de nueva cuenta.

—¿Y vas a marcharte así como así también? —inquirió la cantante.

—¿De qué hablas, Maria, si estoy haciendo lo que me pediste?

—Yo no dije que te fueras —masculló ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres, Maria? ¿Qué?

—Yo… ¡no sé! —confesó, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma—. ¡Un oportunidad! ¡Una sola oportunidad para ser feliz!

Y, sin poder evitarlo, Hades la tomó en sus brazos, haciéndole saber sin palabras que eso era lo único que él también deseaba, prometiéndole en silencio que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para asegurarle que así fuera.

—*—*—

De esa forma, entraron en un acuerdo tácito y honesto. No se ocultaban nada, ni Hades a Maria, ni la cantante al dios, sino que, aunque la verdad doliera, se dirigían con sinceridad al otro.

Decidieron que no valía la pena apenarse más por la inevitable separación, y que, puesto que esto era todo lo que tenían, debían disfrutarlo, poco, mucho, lo que fuera, pero juntos. Juntos.

Poco después concibieron a su segundo hijo, a quien Maria llamó como a su propio abuelo, y aunque Hades sólo podía quedarse con ellos al caer la primavera y hasta que las hojas de los árboles se tornaban cafés en anticipación, había ocasiones en las que, como sorpresa de Navidad o de cualquier tontería que se le cruzara por la cabeza al inmortal, conseguía escaparse del Inframundo por unas horas y pasarse por Venecia.

Y, por extravagante que sonara, eran felices.

—*—*—

Por supuesto, este mundo no son los Campos Elíseos, y pronto la nube de la gran guerra se cernió sobre ellos.

La primera mudanza fue sencilla: Italia ya no era un lugar seguro, pues Hades estaba convencido, por saber de buena fuente, que los Aliados ganarían, por lo que la idea de mudarse a América había sido inmediatamente acogida por Maria.

No fue tan sencillo, sin embargo, la segunda vez que Hades intentó escapar de sus problemas con un ligero cambio de locación, pues cuando se enteró de que sus hermanos, fuerzas aún más temibles que las armas mortales, planeaban el asesinato de Maria y sus hijos, ofreció acogerlos en el Inframundo, donde estarían a salvo de todo peligro, pero esta vez, la joven mortal se había cansado de huir, y había decidido que no pasaría nada, puesto que ni ella ni sus hijos le habían hecho mal nunca a nadie.

Siempre tan ingenua, siempre tan inocente, se dolería Hades después. Siempre tan confiada, dispuesta a creer en la bondad de hasta la misma muerte. Maria, tan creyente de la justicia. Maria, tan abierta. Tan extraviada de las verdaderas intenciones.

Pero con creer no era suficiente, ni por asomo, y fue así que el rayo magnánimo de Zeus la arrastró consigo, al lado de sus sueños y promesas de justicia.

—*—*—

Violeta  
Gran Dio! morir sì giovane,  
(¡Dios mío! Morir tan joven.)  
Io che penato ho tanto!  
(Yo que he padecido tanto,)  
Morir sì presso a tergere  
(morir cerca de ver cesar al fin)  
Il mio sì lungo pianto!  
(mis llantos.)  
Ah, dunque fu delirio  
(Fue entonces un delirio)  
La cruda mia speranza;  
(mi crédula esperanza.)  
Invano di costanza  
(¡E inútilmente de constancia)  
Armato avrò il mio cor!  
(he armado mi corazón!)  
Alfredo! oh, il crudo termine  
(¡Oh!, ¡Alfredo que cruel final)  
Serbato al nostro amor!  
(reservado a nuestro amor!)

Alfredo  
Oh mio sospiro, oh palpito,  
(¡Oh mi amor y latido)  
Diletto del cor mio!  
(adorado de mi corazón!)  
Le mie colle tue lagrime  
(Necesito confundir mis lágrimas)  
Confondere degg'io  
(con las tuyas.)  
Ma più che mai, deh, credilo,  
(Pero más que nunca, ten fe en mí)  
M'è d'uopo di costanza,  
(nos hace falta valor.)  
Ah! tutto alla speranza  
(¡Ah!. No cierres tu corazón,)  
Non chiudere il tuo cor.  
(a la esperanza.)  
Violetta mia, deh, calmati,  
(¡Oh!, mi Violeta, cálmate)  
M'uccide il tuo dolor.  
(tu dolor me hace morir, ¡cálmate!)

—*—*—

—Y la perdí, no frente a las armas de los Aliados, sino a la de mi propio hermano, si merece el nombre —masculló Hades, de vuelta a su palacio, mientras en su voz se mezclaba la rabia y el odio tanto tiempo contenidos.

La sala quedó en silencio unos minutos, en un silencio antinatural de tan forzado y frío de tan distante hasta que Nico finalmente se decidió a hablar nuevamente, sus ojos fijos en el suelo, sus puños crispados.

—¿Por qué nos dejaste? —inquirió un una voz vaciada de emoción.

—Ya había perdido a su madre y no podía perderlos a ustedes —ofreció Hades, un tono que casi sugería la derrota.

—Nosotros te perdimos a ti. Y la perdimos a ella —acusó el chico, la furia latente en sus palabras—. Nos dejaste.

—No lo hice, siempre estuve ahí, sólo que ustedes no lo sabían y…

—Y te ocultaste de nosotros, como un cobarde —incriminó el semidiós, levantando la vista del suelo para encararse con su padre—. Tú sabías que estabas ahí, pero nosotros no. ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que te necesitábamos a ti? ¡Pues, noticias de último momento, te necesitábamos! ¡Yo te necesitaba!

—Nico, yo… —intentó, pero las palabras se embrollaban unas con otras en sus labios y en su seca garganta, sin encontrarse realmente coherencia al unirlas una con la otra.

Afortunadamente, no hizo falta que dijera nada, pues justo en ese momento, Nico se lanzó a sus brazos mientras las primeras lágrimas escapaban a sus párpados, para sorpresa de Hades, quien se sorprendió aún más al descubrir el molesto escozor que sentía vagamente en los ojos.

Y así, mientras abrazaba su hijo por primera vez después de casi sesenta años, Hades pudo soñar que el tiempo no había pasado y que todo el dolor de las últimas décadas no había sido sino la oscuridad que precede la luz de Eos, la de los dedos rosados*.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y bien? ¿Recuerdan cuando prometí una historia en donde Hades fuera un buen padre? Bien... ¡esta es esa historia! Me costó algo de trabajo y bastante tiempo, pero por fin puedo presentarles el resultado final y estoy muy orgullosa de él!
> 
> Muy bien, procedamos a... los asteriscos, que creo rompí un récord con ellos:
> 
> *1: Madama Butterfly es una ópera italiana de Giaccomo Puccini.
> 
> *2: Este es el fragmento que, si no me equivoco, recibe el nombre como tal de "Madama Butterfy" en la ópera. La traducción no es mía porque lo más que sé decir e italiano es "tengo una manzana", pero es una obra muy bonita.
> 
> *3: La Traviata es mi ópera favorita de todos los tiempos. La escribió la mente maestra de Giuseppe Verdi, está basada en una hermosa y conmovedora obra literaria llamada "La dama de las camelias" de Alejandro Dumas hijo (que dicho sea de pasa, es mi libro clásico romántico preferido), y la ópera es igual de desgarradora y preciosa. Repito, no entiendo prácticamente nada de italiano pero... no tengo palabras, la obra completa dura dos horas y un cuarto, pero parecen diez minutos, está más allá de las palabras describirla, y el haber leído la novela antes sólo la vuelve más desgarradora. Lo cierto es que inicialmente Maria cantaba La Traviata cuando Hades la encuentra, pero luego yo hice mi berrinche y decidí que quería meter fragmentos de la ópera en la historia, así que Maria terminó cantando Madama Butterfly. Eso sí fue sólo un capricho mío.
> 
> *4: Un di felice eterea es una de las canciones de La Traviata (por cierto, la traducción del título es "la extraviada"), una de las más hermosas en mi opinión que transcurre entre los minutos quince y veinte, más o menos.
> 
> *5: Addio del passot es verdaderamente mi canción favorita de la ópera. No tienen idea de la cantidad de veces que la he repetido en los últimos dos meses (ya que descubrí cómo se llamaba y no me tuve que complicar la vida tratando de encontrar entre qué minutos de la ópera de dos horas está). Es una de las últimas canciones y a mi parecer la más triste, pero no por eso es menos recomendable.
> 
> *6: El nombre de esta canción es Gran Dio! Morir sí giovane y bueno, para qué les miento, cuando llegué a esta parte de la obra estaba llorando a moco tendido.
> 
> *7: El último fragmento de la ópera que metí aquí es la letra de una canción llamada Prendi quest e límagine que... bueno, me parece desgarrador, el "nos iremos de París, viviremos juntos y seremos felices como hemos sufrido", esa promesa... muero por dentro cada vez que recuerdo ese fragmente, es... precioso.
> 
> *8: Bien, este fue otro de esos caprichitos míos. Verán, la otra cosa productiva que hice estas vacaciones además de lo del concurso (sobre lo que me explayaré más abajito) fue que finalmente leí La Ilíada y La Odisea originales (conocía fragmentos y la obra para niños de Larousse). Mucho me temo, queridos lectores, que ya nunca superaré la manera de Homero de hablar de los dioses y ahora me verán referirme a ellos como "Palas Atenea la indomable" y "Zeus el creador de tormentas" o algo por el estilo. De igual forma, ya no diré "la mañana" sino "Cuando Eos la de los dedos rosados se levantó". Déjenme ser.
> 
> Pues bien, ahora vayamos al argüende ese del concurso es este: como ya mencioné, escribí cuatro historias distintas, el concurso era en inglés, pero ya traduje tres de las historias participantes, así que si quieren ver lo que me mantuvo ocupada durante las vacaciones, siéntanse libres de pasarse por mis perfiles de Wattpad y DeviantArt (como Karen Hikari y KareninaHikari respectivamente). Las historias participantes son "A Blessing and a Curse" (Bendición y maldición a un tiempo), "It Was She" (Fue ella), "To Both Sanity and Madness" (Tanto a la cordura como a la insania) y "Shine in the Darke" (Brillar en la oscuridad, que trataré de traducir pronto). Asimismo, si les gustaría estar más en contacto conmigo, les recuerdo que hace poco abrí una cuenta en Facebook (Karen Hikari, con la foto de perfil de una chica con lentes leyendo) y me encantaría verlos por allá.
> 
> Creo que por el momento es todo. Trataré de publicar lo que tengo pendiente lo más rápido posible, pero desgraciadamente no puedo prometer nada por razones ajenas a nuestro establecimiento (entiéndase como trabajo escolar).
> 
> Pues bien, creo que ahora sí es todo... de verdad espero que les haya gustado y... ¡nos leemos! ¡No se olviden de comentar!


End file.
